


No way out

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros wants to believe there is a way out for them, but he just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No way out

Maedhros did not turn to look at him when Maglor came to stand at his side at the window, but then Maglor was not expecting him to.

Nevertheless, Maglor could feel a tension in the air between them, as he always could when they had left something lying between them unspoken for too long. 

He knew that feeling well by now.

Maglor sighed, touching Maedhros’ arm gently. “Brother.”

Maedhros turned away from the window, where he had been watching the quick, darting clouds scud across the stars and the moon in the cold night wind. “What?” His voice had an edge to it, Maglor thought.

“I haven’t seen you all day.” His mouth twisted. “The children are in bed now; it’s safe to come out without accidentally growing attached to them, you know.”

Maedhros pursed his lips. “You shouldn’t joke, Káno. They shouldn’t even be here.”

“But they are. It’s the least we can do to look after - ”

“No it’s  _not_ ” burst out Maedhros. “It’s not right that you should raise them to assuage your own guilt. We don’t deserve that, and they shouldn’t be here. There shouldn’t be children here at all, not in this place.”

“But the fact remains that they are here. Would you have left them to die, their deaths just another sin to torture yourself over? In this at least we can do  _good_ , Maitimo - ”

“ _Don’t_  call me that.”

“We can do  _good_ , even if it’s only a little, even if it pales into insignificance in the face of all the wrong we’ve done..” he swallowed painfully “… that we  _will_ do.” He clasped Maedhros’ hand. “Brother, tell me, when did you cut your heart out and throw it away?”

Maedhros looked him straight in the eyes, his gaze filled with burning pain, though his eyes were completely dry. “You know  _exactly_  when.”

Maglor did. He wished he hadn’t spoken now, as he tried to think of something to say to that. But before he was able to, Maedhros was hugging him clumsily, pulling him against him even as he felt his brother’s chest shudder with the beginnings of a silent sob. 

“I’m sorry. But there’s no way out, Káno” murmured Maedhros against the side of his head, very softly. “Not for us. No clever trick, no turning back, no chance at redemption, whatever we do. No way out at all, ever.”

Maglor pressed his eyes closed and wished he knew how not to believe what his brother said.


End file.
